


The Captured Sorcerer

by burningroses (FallingFlowers)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Basically he uses magic to change his parts, Boypussy, Bp!Merlin, Camelot, Canon Era, Consensual Sex, Cunningulus, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, He has a vagina when they have sex here, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Pretty Merlin, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, consent is important kids, kind of intersex Merlin? Except not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingFlowers/pseuds/burningroses
Summary: Arthur’s gone on to raid a kingdom, and they find a sorcerer boy who was being held captive by Cenred. Naturally, he takes the boy for questioning in his chambers and well... he’s very pretty.





	The Captured Sorcerer

**Author's Note:**

> MERLIN HAS A BOYPUSSY AND IF YOU DONT LIKE IT YOU CAN LEAVE OK

"Sire, he's been led to your chambers for you at your earliest convenience." Leon explained. Arthur nodded to him, before exiting the great hall as fast as his feet would allow him. He wanted to be in his chambers before anyone else could find the sorcerer for themselves.

Recently, they'd raided a nearby kingdom, taking all of the land for their own. In the castle, they'd discovered a sorcerer being held captive by the king. As far as Arthur knew, the sorcerer was still young, barely a man, but forced to do the bidding of the king. It was disgusting.

And yet, Arthur couldn't wait to see the boy for himself. From his knights, he'd heard the sorcerer was more beautiful than any maiden in all five kingdoms. That his skin was pale and smooth, and he had dark hair that contrasted to it like the night sky in comparison to the moon. He'd also heard the claim that the boy was not... normal, per se. That he wasn't even a boy, but some sort of creature made from magic entirely.

Arthur couldn't wait to see him.

When he arrived at his chamber doors, he breathed in and blew out the excess air, preparing himself for what was to come. He opened the door, and shut it behind him. There was the sound of shuffling, and then Arthur turned and saw— _the most beautiful creature_ —the sorcerer sitting on the edge of his bed.

What words the knights had said were not even close enough to how alluring the boy was. When they'd found him, he had been dirty and weak. They'd had him bathed and dressed, before sending him to Arthur's chambers for judgement. And there he was, sitting on the bed dressed in only a loose silk robe that had already fallen off of one of his bony shoulders. It was red—Pendragon red, of course—and it only highlighted the pale smoothness of his skin and all Arthur wanted to do was _touch_.

He held himself together for the sake of his own sanity.

"My lord?" The boy questioned, and even his voice sent tingles down Arthur's spine and made his cock throb in longing. He hadn't lain with anyone in so long... "...My lord?" The boy spoke again, louder the second time, and Arthur had to draw himself out of the pure temptation that flooded through his veins at the sight of such a gorgeous being. He cleared his throat before speaking, ensuring his voice wouldn't crack as it usually would when he was enticed.

"Did you, or did you not, willingly use sorcery against Camelot for Cenred?" Arthur asked, sternly. It was the main reason the boy hadn't yet been killed on sight. When they found him, he had claimed he was being forced, so they took pity on him. However, a crime is yet a crime even if done unwillingly. Arthur was a gracious king, though, and always made the right decision when dealing with crimes. The boy stood up before speaking.

"I... I did. But only because my mother was being held captive by him in exchange for me to use my powers so he would let her go! I swear to it! I never would have done it if he hadn't-!" The boy frantically explained, trying to save himself. Arthur raised a hand to stop him from continuing. He had already heard enough, and he had stopped listening when his eyes had been drawn to the unmarred skin of the boy's neck, which looked so very delectable— _and he officially needed to stop_ before things got out of hand.

"What's your name?" Arthur asked.

"M... Merlin."

"Merlin..." Arthur began, taking a few steps toward him, until they stood face to face. "I believe you. You will have no charge due to your crime." He smiled softly, with his cheeks turning a nearly unnoticeable pink. Merlin's lips spread wide and then he was smiling brightly at Arthur, who couldn't for the life of him take his eyes off that gorgeous face.

"Thank you so much, my lord!" And then, in his overjoyed feeling of utter happiness, he leaped forward and wrapped his arms around the king, who was surprised at the action, and had to take a step back. Merlin nuzzled into the crook of Arthur's neck, and all Arthur could find himself doing was putting his arms are Merlin's skinny frame and calmingly rubbing up and down the silk of the robe on his back.

When Merlin pulled away, the robe had fallen even farther down his arm, revealing a hard pink nipple on his chest. Arthur gulped silently, and felt it was an obligation of his to lift the edge of the robe and place it back on Merlin's shoulder where it was supposed to be. The sight of the boy fully covered let his fantastical mind lessen his un-kingly thoughts. Merlin blushed at the action, and Arthur realized just how intimate it was, which only made his face turn redder than it already had been. He cleared his throat, averting his eyes toward the floor.

"Yes, well. If trouble ever arises, feel free to contact me. The knights will escort you back to-," Arthur said, tensely, only to be cut off by Merlin pulling him closer by his forearms. Those hands lightly traced up his arms until they reached his shoulders, before wrapping around his neck.

"You've helped me more than I can take freely... Is there anything I can do for you, my lord?" Merlin said, staring into Arthur's eyes. Arthur was too far taken aback to manage anything above a stutter, so he didn't speak at all, but let his mind run wild with images of Merlin's lithe body beneath him, of what he would look like naked, of a right hear consuming him unlike anything he'd ever felt before.

It took a moment for him to understand that _Merlin_ was feeding those images into his head, that sneaky little sorcerer. He was trying to seduce Arthur, and it was working. When Arthur's mind finally stopped reeling with images, he pushed Merlin back onto the bed, watching as the robe slipped off his arm _again_. This time, however, he untied the knot at the waist and pulled it off of Merlin entirely. His body was just as enticing as his bright smile, and Arthur wanted to cherish it for all it was worth.

Merlin moved up on the bed as Arthur joined him on it and crawled over him. Then Arthur kissed him, aching with desire for this gorgeous creature that was presented in front of him. His hands slid over a smooth chest, fingers prodding and squeezing at the nubs before his hands traveled lower over a scarless stomach, reaching for hips that were just asking to be held. He gripped them tightly, enough to mark but not to pain, because he never wanted to hurt the delicate being in front of him.

His hands roamed in between legs, finding the lips of a wet cunt, unquestioning because he didn't care _what_ Merlin was, only that he was going to have him and cherish everything he was worth. Arthur detached his lips from Merlin's and watched the blush on his cheeks grow as Arthur let his fingers linger and rub on his clit before sinking one into the tight heat; Merlin moaned loudly at the feeling. Arthur began to kiss and bite at Merlin's neck, using his other hand to balance himself on the bed.

He kissed and licked at collarbones that stuck out just a bit too far to be healthy, making a mental note to make Merlin eat more in the coming weeks. Now that he had him, Arthur feared he wasn't going to ever be able to let him go. He felt like he was finally complete, as if he had just found a part of him he'd always been missing.

All he had left to do was to claim it.

So he kissed down the smooth chest, stopping to suck on pink nipples that would elicit the loudest moans from Merlin, Arthur could have listened to them over and over again. He sucked marks to contrast against pale skin, to claim and show the world that Merlin was his from now on. When his head reached his hand where it was still fingering Merlin, he kissed the insides of Merlin's thighs before spreading his legs apart as far as they would go—having to remove his fingers from Merlin's cunt, making him whine—and delving his tongue in between folds of skin. It made Merlin squirm in pleasure, screaming Arthur's name followed by a string of curses—half of which couldn't have even been real terms.

He let the tip of his tongue only just graze over Merlin's clit, hearing the aching sounds the boy was letting out, before flattening his tongue over it and taking rough licks several times. Then Arthur tasted inside Merlin, making him wetter than he already was, and the thought of driving his cock hard and deep into the warmth of it made his pants even more unbearably tight around waist.

So he pulled away—making Merlin whimper and whine, _again_ —to strip himself of his clothes before leaning over Merlin again, taking his face in his hands and kissing him. He traced his tongue over teeth, over the sides of Merlin's mouth, over Merlin's own tongue, trying to commit all the feelings to memory because he never wanted to stop feeling as good as he did right then.

Arthur pulled away and leaned back on his knees, unprepared for when Merlin sprang forward and took his cock in his mouth. _Oh, fuck._ Merlin sucked on the head, and Arthur swore if he died right then he would die a happy man. He looked down as Merlin licked several long stripes from underneath his cock to the tip, while rolling his balls in his hand, and he threw his head back and moaned loudly. He raked fingers through soft dark hair, tugging at it tightly. Merlin took Arthur’s cock in his mouth and swallowed it down as far as he could, sucking and licking it inside his mouth. It made Arthur so close to finishing he had to pull Merlin’s head off of him.

Then he pushed Merlin back to lie on the bed, who complied easily, before bringing his legs up and having him hold them from under his knees. The look of him wanting and spread out wide for Arthur made it impossible for Arthur to do anything but thrust straight into him. Merlin moaned as soon as the lips of his cunt were surrounding Arthur’s cock, continuing to make sounds of every variety as Arthur continued to thrust.

Arthur leaned down and kissed Merlin, continuing to thrust into him, and Merlin wrapped his legs around Arthur’s back, making a slightly new angle. Apparently, Merlin liked the slightly changed positioning because he moaned loudly and said things like: _“Fuck! Fuck yeah, right there, harder!”_ To which, Arthur could only obey and thrust faster than he already was.

When he felt his orgasm building quickly in his stomach, he began to pull away—he was very much so not going to have a child born out of wedlock, thank you very much—but Merlin pulled him back and clenched his cunt around Arthur, who couldn’t hold it in and spilled inside of him. He continued to thrust sloppily afterward, using a finger on Merlin’s clit to make sure he felt all the pleasure he possibly could, and then his cunt started twitching rapidly and Arthur knew he’d finished.

He lied down beside Merlin, who was panting and as sour of breath as Arthur was, and put their lips together for a short kiss. Arthur let one of his hands roam over Merlin’s upper body, reveling in the feeling of soft skin. When he pulled away, he spoke.

“Aren’t you afraid that you might become with child?” Arthur asked, confused.

“ _Please, Arthur,_ I’m a sorcerer.” Merlin said, and then said a few words Arthur was sure was some sort of spell.

When Arthur looked down at Merlin’s body again, he had a cock. He was so surprised his eyes widened and he fell out of his own bed, leaving Merlin laughing at him. When he stood up, he tackled Merlin on the bed and kissed him, reaching down to take his cock in his hand. It was most definitely real, and Arthur wanted to ask Merlin which parts he’d been born with, but when he thought about it, he realized it didn’t matter. He was going to cherish Merlin no matter what parts he had, so who was he to care?

All he cared about at that point was having Merlin a second time, and possibly many more times in the near future.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments are welcomed!! I hope y’all liked it!! <3


End file.
